Seidou Takizawa
'Seidou Takizawa '(滝澤 政道, Takizawa Seidō) is a former Rank 2 Ghoul Investigator that worked in the CCG's Main Office when he was a human and was a human protagonist of the series, but changed following the Raid on the 20th Ward and the battle with Aogiri Tree forces. He was taken away and experimented on by Professor Kanou following the battle and was turned into an Artificial One-Eyed Ghoul. He's now a member of the Aogiri Tree and has embraced his new nature as a ghoul. He now hates humanity and uses his new powers to overthrow the human race and have ghouls ascend to power. He serves as one of the five main antagonists of the ''Tokyo Ghoul ''franchise, alongside Rize Kamishiro, Akihiro Kanou, Eto Yoshimura and Nimura Furuta. History Early life Back during his childhood he was an average child being the eldest of two children and lived a normal life. Sometime during his youth however, a ghoul had killed his elderly neighbor and it had shocked her mother. H decided to then enlist in the academy and joined the C.C.G. to help stop any more killings and murders being commitedd by ghouls. he knew Akira Mado when he ranked third to her Manga Seidou first appears in chapter 48 of the manga in the Aogiri Arc. He first appears where he and two other fellow investigators; Kousuke Houji and Yukinori Shinohara are being delpyedd to the 20th Ward by the CCG's Main Headquarters to help deal with the situation of stand-alone ghouls who are active in the 20th Ward. The reason for the deployment was so the CCG's 20th Ward Division would become safer after the 11th Ward Division had become powerless and was overthrown by the Aogiri Tree. He is then introduced to Juuzou Suzuya but quickly becomes annoyed with him due to his rather childish and immature behavior. He then gets infuriated when he finds out that Juuzou was assigned to the 11th Ward Special Countermeasures Unit and is lower-ranking than he is causing him to get upset. He's then congratulating Koutarou Amon after he was promoted to first-class investigator but he gets in a sour mood when Juuzou got the same promotion. He ignores him but after Akira Mado gets transferred over to his department, he gets even worse. Due to their rivalry in the past back at school, he is immediately not pleased with his new office partner and after she interrupts him and corrects him on his reports of research, he gets so mad that others start to worry about him until he gets better by sitiing down and talking with Hide at lunch in the cafeteria. During the Anteiku Raid, he's having dinner with his family prior to the raid and once the raid begins he's assigned to Squad 1 which is under Akira's command. He confronts many ghouls and he tries to save Amon which he does, but he is soon ambushed by a squad of Aogiri soldiers led by Tatara and he tries to fight them off. While fighting, Tatara sees Seidou's Douhi and since it is made from the kagune of one of his lost friends back in Chinca, he gets enraged and throws him into the air. This gives enough time as Noro completely cuts off his left arm. He then falls onto the ground and looses consciousness. He's soon declared dead but he is rescued by Kanou and with his newfound ghoul investigators, he quickly begins to experiment on them. Seidou is then officially turned into an artificial one-eyed ghoul and defects from the CCG and joins the Aogiri Tree. He's then seen at the auction observing the battles that are occurring and claims that he's starving. He's then sent into the auction area to deal with the situation there and manages to attacks and kill a small squadron of CCG Forces and even picks off one of the commanders' heads like a pineapple according to him. Seidou then encountered Haise Sasaki and the Quinx Squad and engages all of them. Sasaki fights him but Seidou overpowers him and begins to torture him until Hinami hears Kaneki over the intercoms. Hinami rushes in and saves Kaneki and briefly overpowers Seidou but he quickly begins to take her down and brutally injures her. Sasaki gets up and impales him with his kagune and soon, Arime and Squad 0 arrive and Seidou is forced to retreat but he reunites with Akira briefly and giggles a little and then flees. Anime Seidou first appears in episode 9 of the anime where he is first sean introducing himself to his superiors. He appears later on working in the main offices and is forced to work alongside with Juuzou Suzuya much to his dismay. He's seen participating on the Aogiri Raid on the Ghoul Detention Center and encounters Tatara after he steps out of the Prison Command Center to back up Houji. When the CCG had launched a military operation against Anteiku in the 20th Ward, he's an active participant and encounters Aogiri Forces. Tatara throws him into the air at one point when they run into each other and Noro cuts off one of his arms as it seems. His Douhi is seen at the end of the season being damaged, bent, and stained with most likely his blood. Appearance As a human, Seidou looked like an average young man with short brown hair, parted bangs, and brown eyes. He wore a dark blue suit when working in the main office with a blue tie and a white undercoat as well. In combat he had standard issue CCG Soldier and Military gear and armor with him. As a ghoul, he has drastically changed. His hair is now white and has grown past his chin and is also very messy. He dresses entirely in black wearing a dark black robe over him convering everything except his face, hands, and feet. He wears sandals and has black fingernails and lips. He also has dark circles around his eyes and his left eye is blakc for his kakugan. His kakuja mask is at first an incomplete version of an owl's face and the second one being a gigantic beast-like head. Personality As a human, Seidou had a straight forward personality. He was responsible and respected and looked up to his superiors. He took his job very seriously and was annoyed at Juuzou for his unruly behavior. He gets very mean-spirited and jealous after Akira Mado shows up and starts to out-perform him when looking up information about Aogiri. He was once easily jealous and was willing to do whatever it takes to appear as if he were the best. After the became a ghoul he changed dramatically. He had embraced his new dark side and was a complete ghoul. He has become more psychotic as he has no regard for human life and takes pleasure in brutally killing his victims. He no longer cares for humans and simply murders them and even picks off his former teammates' heads as if they were fruit in his eyes. He is mentally unstable and wants nothing more but to kill and slaughter all of the humans as he has embraced his ghoul side. Powers & Abilities * '''Douhi: '''Seidou usually carried around a Douhi Quinque when he was an investigator. It is shaped like a crossbow and has significant power as it was able to kill two Aogiri members both with head shots. It appears to have average abilities compared to other Quinques. * '''Ukaku Kagune: '''After becoming a ghoul, he was given Yoshimura's kagune and had gained immense strength from it. He is able to bring up the spiked wings on his back and can form a massive blade over his shoulder which can cut through any human and Quinqe with little effort. Seidou can also fire a large series of plumeged spikes of RC Cells at long distances at enemies. * '''Kakuja: '''Seidou has obsorbed Yoshimura's kakuja and is able to bring up an incomplete version which is still powerful even if not complete. He can bring up the kakuja's shoulder spikes and blades and can use them against enemies when in combat. * '''Strength: '''Seidou is incredibly strong as a ghoul, he has the powers and strength to rip through humans and tear them apart limb from limb and is able to destroy more weaker quinques when being used against him. He at one point ripped a ghoul investigators head clean off of his blade and compared it to picking a pinapple. * '''Regeneration: '''Seidou has strong healing abilities as he is able to regrow his limbs if cut off. He can also heal much smaller wounds from attacks like bullets and stabs. * '''Agility: '''His agility along with his speed and sense of smell have all been enhanced. They are more powerful than a human's and he's much faster than one like all ghouls. He can move fast and outmanuver any Ghoul Investigator and CCG Soldier and can get the upper hand on them when in combat. Weaknesses Like all ghouls, he can be weaker if enough Q-Bullets are used against him and can be easily weakened by human food. Due to the organs from Yoshimura, who was a very powerful ghoul, it is unknown if he even has the same weaknesses of a ghoul. Gallery Drunktakizawaanime.png TakizawaannoyedbyAkira.png Takizawabrains.png|Seidou as a ghoul Takizawaslaughter.png Juuzouandseidoubicker.png Pineapplekagune.png|Seidou's kagune Takizawavssasaki.png|Seidou vs Sasaki (Kaneki) Seidou Takizawa photo.png|Seidou when he was human Takizawa's kakuja mask.png Tokyo Seidou Color.jpg Tokyo Seidou Kakuja.jpg|Kakuja Tokyo Seidou Mask2.jpg Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Tragic Villain Category:Enforcer Category:Brutes Category:Demon Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Knights Category:Dark Priests Category:Military Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Terrorists Category:Fanatics Category:Extremists Category:Delusional Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Fascists Category:Monsters Category:Man-Eaters Category:Fighter Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderer Category:Nihilists Category:Horror Villains Category:Supernatural Category:Tokyo Ghoul Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Inconclusive Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Mutilators Category:Cannibals Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Grey Zone